High School: FF VII Style
by chewie-2006
Summary: Ever Wonder what'd it be like if the Final Fantasy VII characters were in high school. Find out here
1. Prologue

Chewie-2006: Hello everyone. Today I bring you my new story High School: Final Fantasy VII Style. It will contain all the heroes from Final Fantasy VII (except for Cait Sith, sorry to any loyal fans out there), plus a couple of villains and other side characters. I don't know how well a whole "in character" thing will work in this either, considering it's high school. So bear with me, now without further blabbering, I give you the prologue.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Cloud Strife could hear the ungodly sound of his alarm clock. 'Not already.' he though to himself. BEEP BEEP BEEP 'Shut up.' BEEP BEEP BEEP 'Shut up!" BEEP BEEP BEEP 'SHUT UP!!!' BEEP BEEP BEEP Cloud sat straight up, grabbed his alarm clock, and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a bang and fell to the floor, no longer beeping. "Are you alright up there?" Cloud could hear his mom yelling from downstairs. "Yea, I'm fine." He yelled back. He wished he wasn't fine. He was about to start his freshmen year of school at the Midgar City Public High School, which meant he was going to have to start all over again, new classes, new teachers, and new friends. Friends were something he didn't really have much of in the first place. He had one in junior high, Vincent Valentine, who Cloud was actually lucky enough to have joining him at his new school. After sitting there for several minutes Cloud finally dragged himself out of bed. He then continued to drag himself to the bathroom, where he did nothing but stand in the shower for several minutes. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed he headed downstairs to find his mom in the kitchen. "Good morning honey," she said "I made some scrambled eggs and bacon, they're sitting on the table" Cloud sat down at the table and stared down at his food. After several more moments of pouting about having to go to school he ate his food. He then grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Bye honey" his mom yelled to him. He just grunted as he stepped outside into the suburbs of Midgar.  
"Well" he said to himself "time to start a whole new year of terror." He then left his front door step and started to walk the couple of blocks it was to Vincent's, after that, the two would go to that horrible place called school.  
  
"I really don't want to go to school Tifa Lockhart said to her best friend, Aeris Gainsborough.  
"I think it will fun." Aeris replied  
This didn't surprise Tifa to much, Aeris was smart and got good grades, so she enjoyed school. Tifa got mediocre grades and absolutely hated school.  
"Think about it," Aeris continued. "we'll get all new teachers and classes. We'll get to meet all kinds of new people. I bet that includes all kinds of cute boys." Aeris nudged Tifa with her elbow.  
Aeris did have a point, there would be a lot of guys. They would be high school guys this time, not the immature boys that always bugged them when they were in junior high.  
"You're right," Tifa said "there will be a lot of guys, maybe we can find ourselves a couple of hot boyfriends."  
"Maybe." Aeris said  
She acted like she didn't really care, but Tifa knew that Aeris really wanted a boyfriend, it was just hard to come across one that cared as much about stuff like academics and stuff like that, stuff Aeris enjoyed.  
Tifa on the other hand planned on finding someone that want to go and party, not someone who spent all their time studying.  
They walked for a couple more minutes until they ended up in front of the Midgar City Public High School, the place they where one of them would be tortured and the other would be in heaven. Tifa felt like screaming as she walked into the building.  
  
"I don't want to go to goddamn school!" Cid Highwind yelled at his mother  
"Watch you're mouth and get your butt outside and go to school." His mother screamed back.  
Cid mumbled to himself as he walked out the front door. Waiting outside was his friend Barret Wallace.  
"Problems with the parentals?" Barret asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
"More like problems with the parental," Cid said. "My mom was the only one doing anything, my dad's still upstairs passed out." Cid's father was a unemployed, raging alcoholic.  
"Sounds like fun." Barret said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Yea, I bet he's having a blast up there, sleeping heavier than a rock."  
Cid's dad had always been a real positive guy until he got laid off six months ago, and took up drinking, now that's all his life revolved around. Cid decided he wanted to change the subject.  
"I hope high school is a lot better than that stupid junior high school we just got out of." he said.  
"I'm sure it will be," Barret replied "hopefully we'll meet some knew people who arent't idiots, and hopefully we'll also meet plenty of hotties."  
"Of course we will," Cid said cheerfully. "High school is supposed to be full of them."  
"Which means we have plenty of chick hunting ahead of us."  
"Yes it does my friend, yes it does."  
It wasn't too much longer before the two came upon the Midgar City Public High School. The both shuddered as they entered the building.  
  
Red really didn't want to go to school. It wasn't' because he was just another lazy kid who hated it. He actually loved school back home, which was actually in Cosmo Canyon many miles away. It was different in Midgar though, he wasn't normal hear. Unless, that is, you consider having reddish brown fur, walking on four legs, and having a tail normal.  
He wasn't a dog, like some people might think he was, his species didn't have a name. He knew right now that the kids at school would probably find it funny to call him dog, that's how people were outside of Cosmo Canyon.  
He had come to Midgar because his species believed it was important that the younger members of their species should see the world. He was sent to Midgar, he lived with a nice human couple who used to live in Cosmo Canyon, they were taking good care of him, but he didn't feel the high school kids would treat him the same way.  
Red sighed as he came upon the Midgar City Public High School  
"Here goes nothing." He said to himself.  
  
Yuffie Kisiragi was another one of those kids who really didn't want to go to school.  
"This totally sucks." She said as she ate her breakfast which consisted of Peanut Butter Crunch and some toast.  
Yuffie was also another one of those kids who was going to know hardly anyone at this school. In fact she wouldn't know anyone. She had lived in Wutai until this past summer, when she came to Midgar to live with her mom.  
She wondered what the people at school were like here. In Midgar, they'd all found her a little crazy, but that was only because she would beat the crap out of anyone who messed with her. Hopefully nobody would mess with her and she wouldn't have to hurt anyone this time. Maybe then people won't think she's crazy.  
Yuffie finished her breakfast. She then went outside to start her walk to school. As she walked she wondered if she would get along with her teachers here. She had always argued with her teachers back in Wutai. She probably would have tried to fight them to if there wasn't the risk of being expelled. Eventually she reached the Midgar City Public High School. She stood outside for a very long time before she finally decided to go in.  
"C'mon school," she said as she walked through the doors "give me everything you got."  
  
"I'm leaving." Vincent Valentine yelled at his mom as he stood by his front door.  
"Alright, have a good day at school sweetheart." His mother yelled back at him from across the house.  
Right outside his house waiting for him was his best and only friend Cloud Strife.  
"Hey," Vincent said as he walked up to Cloud. "wus up?"  
"Not a whole lot," Cloud replied. "yourself?"  
"Walking to school with you, that's about it"  
"I really wish we didn't have to go."  
"Me neither."  
Vincent didn't really mind school. He got pretty good grades and wasn't really bothered by anyone.  
"Hopefully there will be some people we can actually socialize with at this school," Cloud said. "hopefully there's no one like the retards in junior high. You know what I mean?" "Yea I guess." Vincent replied. Vincent was pretty much a loner. Cloud was the only kid he'd really ever been friends with, and that was only because they'd no each other since the cradle. Vincent couldn't really tell why Cloud had no other friends. He just figured it's because their really wasn't another kid like him. It wasn't long before they came upon the Midgar City Public High School. They stood outside of it for a while. Then they finally went in, to begin their first day in what would become one crazy school year. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------Chewie-2006: Yea I know, there really wasn't a whole lot of depth or detail in this, but it's only a prologue, I assure you the chapter will be more in depth. Please R&R and I might give you a cookie 


	2. Chapter 1

Chewie-2006: No…I'm not dead, like some of oyu were probaly starting to suspect. I just haven't had time to work on this. Since school is out though, I should have plenty of time write new exciting chapters for you. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I hope you keep on reading. Now, I give you Chapter 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Principal Rufus Shinra was standing at his office window, watching the kids gather for their first day of school.

The phone rang suddenly and he walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello son," it was his father, President Shinra.

"Hello father, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just calling to remind you had better do a good job," his father told him "I put a lot of money into that school, and I don't need its good reputation being tarnished.

"I was just wondering father, why did you make me into the principal of this place?" Rufus asked.

"Well son, if you can't control a bunch of high school kids, than I doubt you can be my vice president. This is a chance for you to prove yourself. Now I must be going, goodbye son."

Rufus hung up and went back to staring at the kids outside. He absolutely hated the idea of controlling a bunch of idiotic kids, but if it would get him closer to controlling Shinra INC, he would go through with it.

_All right you little morons. _He thought to himself. _Time to see what you got._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_This sucks hard. _Cloud was thinking to himself. He and Vincent had separated once they reached the hallway with the freshman lockers. When Cloud found his locker he put in the combination they had given him when he registered, and started to put his stuff in his locker.

He turned around and looked up and down the hallway to see if he saw anyone he recognized from junior high. With the exception of Vincent, there wasn't a single person.

This really bothered him. In junior high he might not have liked most of the other people, but at least the faces were familiar. Here there was all new faces that Cloud would have to learn, and try to like, even though he probably wouldn't.

Cloud was suddenly knocked out of his thought when someone ran right into him and knocked him down. He looked up to see a big black kid looking down at him. He wasn't big as in fat, he was big as muscular. He was already growing facial hair, and kind of resembled Mr. T, only with more hair.

"Yo dude," he said "sorry about that, here let me give you a hand." He reached out his hand to help Cloud up.

_Oh sure, _Cloud thought, _first he acts all tough and knocks me down, and then he tries to treat it as an accident._

Cloud hit the kids hand away.

"Get away from me." he snapped. "Leave me alone."

"Jeez," The kid said back "I just wanted to help you after knocking you down, but if you want to be an ass about it, fine." He walked off.

Cloud got back onto his feet. _Great, people are already hassling me; it's going be a long year_

The bell rang, he grabbed his stuff and headed for his first class, physical science. As he walked through the halls he got a good look at some of them upper classmen. They looked like they were ready to beat on the first freshman that slipped up. He hoped to god that it wasn't him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally got to the physical science room, and headed in for the first torture session of the day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barret and Cid were sitting in the shop room. They, as well as the rest of the class had been sitting there for five minutes since the bell had rung, and the teacher, Mr. Palmer, still hadn't come to class.

Cid and Barret were sitting at a table with a couple of upper classmen, who seemed pretty cool.

Barret was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the kid in the hall not to long ago. He had run into a blonde spiky haired kid in the hallway. When he tried to help the kid up, he just snapped on Barret. Barret decided not to dwell on it any longer, some people were just stubborn.

"Christ," he said "where the hell is the teacher?"

"He's always late," Dyne, one of the upper classmen, a sophomore, told him. "he's a complete moron really, I took a different shop class with him last year, and trust me, you can get away with anything.."

"Really?" Barret asked.

"Really," Dyne replied. "test it out when he gets in here."

As if on cue, Palmer finally entered. He was a short, partially bald, chubby man. He looked like the typical shop teacher, wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Hey-hey class!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome to construction. I am your teacher Mr. Palmer."

He turned around to write his name on the black board. This is when Barret decided to test what Dyne had told him. He opened up his notebook and tore out a piece of paper. He crumpled it up, threw it, and hit palmer straight in the back of the head.

Palmer turned around and looked about the room. He then looked down on the ground and saw the crumpled up paper.

"Hey-hey, lets not have anymore of that." He said trying to sound serious, but only ended up sounding like a moron. He turned around so he could finish writing his name up on the board.

Cid and the upper classmen all gave Barret high fives.

"Ha ha," Cid laughed happily "that was classic my friend."

"I think I'm going to like you." Dyne told Barret cheerfully.

A smirk developed across Barret's face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aeris was really excited, she loved science, and luckily, physical science was her first class. She was sitting beside Tifa, who didn't seem nearly as excited as she was.

Aeris scoped out the room to see if it looked like there was anyone interesting. She was sitting in the front row so she got a good view of the rest of the class.

That first interesting person she noticed wasn't a person at all. It looked like a dog, she would of figured it was the class pet, but it was sitting at a desk, with all four feet on the seat. _How weird. _She thought.

She continued to scan the room. This time she noticed a boy sitting about halfway across the room. He had spiky blond hair, and bluish green eyes, and to top if off, he was really cute.

Tifa noticed Aeris staring at the boy.

"He's a cute one." Tifa said to her. "You going to go and talk to him/"

"I've only been staring at him for about five seconds Tifa." She replied "I haven't even thought that far ahead."

"Well you'd better decide," Tifa warned "or else I might beat you to it."

The second bell that indicated everyone needed to be in the classroom rang. A few seconds later, the teacher, Mr. Hojo, entered.

Mr. Hojo was a short man with glasses, a mustache, and long hair he had back in a pony tail. Aeris thought he was kind of scary looking.

"Good morning freshman." he said with a surprisingly cheerful tone. "Welcome to your first year of high school. I am Mr. Hojo, I teach all the science classes here.

"I am typically a nice guy, you respect me, I respect you. If you can manage to get your work done, and get a half way decent score on your tests, we will probably get along. If you can't do that, than we will probably have a problem."

Aeris felt quite relieved, that was nothing she couldn't handle, she had always gotten her homework done, and she always aced her tests.

"Now," Mr. Hojo continued "I will call out your names, when I say your name say here, and then I want you to tell me what you want to get out of this class." He picked up his grade book and started the name calling.

"Red?"

"Here." the dog like thing in the back of the room responded.

_Whoa, it is a student, and it talks._

"Holy crap!" a voice came from somewhere in the room. "It's a freaking talking dog."

Everyone started laughing. Red put his head down. Aeris could tell he was sad, and she felt sorry for him.

"Quiet!" Hojo said sternly. "Red is not a dog, he comes from a special race with much wisdom, so be nice. Now Red, what do you wish to get out of this class?"

"I would like a good understanding of how science really works." Red replied

Hojo nodded in agreement, and then continued on with the list. "Cloud Strife?"

"Here."

This time it was the cute spiky haired kid. _Cloud, what a nice name. _Aeris thought.

"What do want out of this class?" Hojo asked him.

"I don't know." Cloud replied "Stuff."

_Oh turd, he's a moron_

She turned to Tifa_._

"He's all yours." She told her.

"Thanks." Tifa replied, her face brightening.

"Well," Hojo said. "I hope you put more effort into you work than that.

_Doubtful_, Aeris thought. _Very doubtful._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Red was feeling depressed, he was already in Algebra, his second hour class, and no one had talked to him. Everyone had just given him really strange looks. It's not everyday you see a thing that looks like a dog walking around school.

The teacher, Mr. Fract, entered the room. He was a rather tall man with short brown hair, and squinty eyes.

"Hello class." He said. "welcome to algebra, my name is Mr. Fract, I look forward to getting to know all of you, and to teaching all of you."

He began the role call. Red was last to be called on.

"Red?" Mr. Fract asked.

"Here." Red replied

"Whoa!" came a voice from somewhere in the room. "It's a freaking dog."

That was the second time Red had heard that today, he felt even sadder now.

Mr. Fract scolded the boy who had made the comment; it didn't really make Red feel any better. That's when he felt on hand land on his back.

He looked over to see the boy sitting beside him to be the one who had touched him. The boy had long black hair that hid a friendly looking face.

"Hey, don't let them get to you." The boy told him. "I think you're rather cool to be different.

This made Red feel a little bit better.

"Thank you." Red said to him.

"You welcome." the boy replied. "By the way, my name's Vincent."

"Red," he introduced himself to Vincent.

Red was actually starting to feel lots better. Someone had actually talked to him. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tseng looked at the three freshman hall monitors he had been put in charge of. He was a senior, so he was in charge of the second hour group of hall monitors

There was Rude, a short bald kid who appeared to shave his head, then there was Reno, a tall kid with long hair, he kept in a pony tail, and then there was the rather attractive Elena.

Tseng had to admit she was rather attractive for a freshman. He pushed that thought aside though. He needed to get to the task at hand.

"As you know," he began "you are in charge of securing the hallways of people without passes. Should you run into a student without a pass, you are to escort them to see Principal Shinra. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The three freshmen said in unison.

"Good, now go and do your duty."

The three went off to patrol the halls.

Tseng then went on about his business, trying to get the blond beauty Elena out of his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuffie was on her way to the bathroom. Actually didn't have to go, she was just bored in Mr. Fracts' class and she asked if she could go.

She wasn't enjoying school a whole lot yet. She hadn't really talked to anyone yet, so she was really bored and feeling lonely. She wondered if she'd ever make any friends here, even the dog thing had appeared to make friends with the scary kid sitting beside him.

All of a sudden Yuffie felt a hand land on her shoulder. She grabbed the culprits hand and yanked him over her shoulder, throwing him onto the ground.

"Christ, what the hell is your problem?"

Yuffie looked down to see a rather cute boy with his hair pulled back into a pony tail lying on the ground.

"I don't know, what is your problem?" she asked back.

"I'm the hall monitor; I just wanted to see your pass."

_Oh shit, bad move._

She helped the boy up off the ground.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't realize you were a hall monitor. Here's my pass."

She handed him the pass, he looked at it and gave it back

"All right you can be on your way." He said and started to walk away.

"My name's Yuffie by the way." She yelled at him.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Reno," he gave her his name. "See you around."

_I hope so, I really do. _Yuffie felt like she was in love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chewie-2006: Wasn't that great kids? I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 2 should be coming real soon. Well, later peeps.


	3. Chapter 2

Chewie-2006: Not much to say really, it's just chapter 2 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"This tastes like cardboard." Cloud told Vincent, referring to the hamburger that Cloud was eating for lunch, courtesy of the school lunch.  
  
"What did you expect?" Vincent asked him. "A Big Mac?"  
  
"Not really." Cloud sighed heavily. "They still could've given us something with actual taste though."  
  
Vincent was actually glad it was time for lunch; despite the fact the food had no taste. He had been getting bored in all of his classes, they were all interesting, but everything just seemed too easy.  
  
"I think the food is good." Red suddenly broke in. Vincent had asked Red to come and sit with them, since no one seemed to want to talk to him.  
  
"Do you guys like to eat cardboard back home?" Cloud asked him.  
  
Smart ass. Vincent thought to himself.  
  
"No." Red replied "We actually have most of the food that you have here. Hamburgers are an exception though, this is the first time I've ever seen one.  
  
"Well trust me," Cloud told him. "There are much better ones out there than these crappy things."  
  
Vincent had to agree with him there, these things certainly did taste like crap. Vincent looked around the lunch room to scope out what other kind of people were around. He saw several fellow freshmen who he had been in his classes, as well as plenty of upper classmen he'd seen in the hall.  
  
That's when he saw her. A couple tables down from his, there was a girl sitting by herself, not even eating her lunch, but looking through a biology book instead. She had long black hair, and was wearing glasses that hid her eyes. Vincent thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
  
"Dude," Cloud interrupted his thoughts "what are you gawking at."  
  
"Her," Vincent pointed to the girl sitting at the table. "She's beautiful."  
  
Cloud cocked one eyebrow. "She's not that great."  
  
Vincent heard this but he didn't care, Cloud could think what he wanted, Vincent thought she was great. "I think she looks pretty." Red agreed.  
  
Cloud turned his attention over to Red.  
  
"What would you know about human beauty?" Cloud asked him.  
  
"While I can't actually be attracted to a human being, I can still recognize when one is beautiful." Red replied.  
  
'Oh, ok" Cloud said, still sounding confused. "Why don't you go talk to her Vincent?  
  
"I doubt she'd want to talk to me." Vincent told him. "She's reading a biology book, that would make her a sophomore, I doubt she'll want to talk to a freshman.  
  
"You'll never know until you try." Cloud told him.  
  
"What makes you such an expert on the matter?" Vincent asked him.  
  
"No one said I was an expert, everything I've said just sounded good."  
  
'That's great," Vincent said, not quite convinced. "I'll take it into to consideration." He then got up to go dump his lunch tray, wondering the whole time if Cloud actually might be right.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cid took a bite into the hamburger the lunch lady had given him, expecting juicy goodness. What he got, however, was a piece of something that tasted like cardboard. He spit the nasty tasting crap back onto his tray.  
  
The other people at the table started to laugh. Sitting with him was Barret, Dyne, and some other upper classmen.  
  
"Better get used to the taste." Dyne told him. "Pretty much everything you get is going to taste like that."  
  
"I guess I should at least be happy that they feed us." Cid said, still trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.  
  
"It's one of the few luxuries they give us." One of the other upperclassmen told him. "to bad it sucks."  
  
Everyone started to laugh at this comment. Cid stopped though. Someone had caught his attention. He saw a rather tall kid with long silver hair. Everyone seemed to get out of his way, and all the girls around him stopped what they were doing so they could watch him as he walked. He walked right past the table and cid thought he could feel some essence coming from the kid.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked Dyne.  
  
"That's Sephiroth," Dyne told him. "He's pretty much the king of the high school. Even last year when he was a junior, most seniors bowed down to him."  
  
"Was he the captain of the football team or something?" Barret asked him.  
  
"No, we don't have football here, no one wanted to play it for some reason, but he does dominate in both basketball and track. Plus, he likes to street fight, and he has never been beaten. So nobody opposes him, and everybody worships him."  
  
Cid kind of thought he sounded like the bad kid in some teenage comedy.  
  
Dyne continued "This Friday he's having a major party to kick off the start of the new school year. He'll have a keg and everything. Are you two going be there?"  
  
Cid thought about it for a minute, he thought about what would happen if he got caught drinking, and then he figured his dad would already be to drunk to care.  
  
"Of course," he told Dyne "we'll be there." If dad can drink, than I can drink.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Tifa stared blankly down at her hamburger. She had just taken a bite of it, and she could have sworn it tasted like a box. What the hell is this? Whatever it was, she wasn't going to eat the rest of it.  
  
The school day had been pretty boring so far. The classes were dull, and she hadn't talked to a single boy yet. Of course every boy she had passed had taken the liberty of looking at her chest rather than look at her. Let's just say she had rather large breasts for a 14 year old freshman. She liked to use them to her advantage when talking to boys, as long as they actually talked to her, and not to her breasts.  
  
Sitting with her at the table was Aeris; it just wouldn't be lunch without her. Then there were two fellow freshmen she had just met last period.  
  
The first one was Elena, a friendly blond haired girl, who doubled as a hall monitor. The other one was Yuffie, a rather spastic and strange girl, who had just moved to Midgar over the summer.  
  
They had all been talking about what they thought of their classes and teachers so far, they all agreed that they were boring. Except Aeris of course, she'd loved everything so far. Tifa just could understand it, how could Aeris love school so much? She decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do either of you have a boyfriend?" She asked Yuffie and Elena.  
  
"I don't at the moment." Yuffie replied. "There is this hall monitor I accidentally attacked earlier though; I might try to go after him.  
  
Elena's eyes widened. "So you're the one Reno was talking about!" She exclaimed "You should go after him; he sounded like he liked you."  
  
Yuffie smiled at the idea.  
  
"What about you?" Tifa asked Elena. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well," Elena began. "Tseng, the senior hall monitor asked me to the big keg party on Friday, so hopefully he'll want to be my boyfriend. Say, are you guys going to go to the party?'  
  
"I probably will." Yuffie said "Maybe I can get Reno to go with me."  
  
Tifa thought about if for a moment. This could be a good way to meet some boys. "I'll go." She finally said. "What about you Aeris?"  
  
"I don't think so." Aeris replied. "It just doesn't sound that interesting to me."  
  
I'll just never understand. Her lack of wanting to have fun was starting to drive Tifa insane.  
  
Tifa got up to go dump he lunch tray, and that's when she saw him. Cloud, the cute spiky haired kid from physical science was walking back to his table after dumping his tray. Tifa quickly dumped her tray and took several large steps so she could cut him off.  
  
"Hi." she said as soon as she was in front of him.  
  
She must have surprised him quite a bit because he jumped back at least a foot.  
  
"Uh, hi." he responded back sounding kind of nervous.  
  
"Aren't you in my physical science class/" she asked him.  
  
"First hour?" he still sounded nervous.  
  
"Yes, with Mr. Hojo."  
  
"Yea, I have physical science that hour." he finally told her. Tifa noticed he was trying really hard not to stare down at her chest, which must be why he sounded so nervous.  
  
'I'm Tifa." she introduced herself  
  
"Uh, I'm Cloud."  
  
She took his hand and shook it. She noticed it was shaking rather badly. Jeez, he must really be trying his hardest no to look. She decided she'd better continue the conversation.  
  
"So do you like school so far?" she asked him.  
  
"No I hate it." He replied, sounding a bit calmer now.  
  
"Me too, it's just so boring."  
  
"I agree."  
  
The bell rang, and everyone started to get up and head to class.  
  
"Well, talk to you later." Tifa told Cloud.  
  
"Um, yea, later." Cloud stuttered. He then turned around and started to walk, only to trip over a chair. He got back up quickly and headed out of the lunch room.  
  
Oh I'm going to have fun with him. Tifa thought. Lots of fun.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
o  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. Cloud was on his way to his locker. He could not believe how stupid he had just been.  
  
A hot girl actually comes to talk to you, and you end the conversation by falling over a chair!  
  
Cloud didn't know how to handle the conversation. A hot girl had never talked to him before, he had been nervous as hell. He couldn't figure out why she had kept talking to him. To make matters worse he had to keep from looking at her chest, which was a nearly impossible task. They were just so big.  
  
Cloud got to his locker and quickly grabbed his stuff. He headed to his next class hoping that next time he could handle the situation a little bit better.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chewie-2006: Yea, this one was a bit shorter than the last chapter. But I promise you big things for the next chapter. Please review. I could use your suggestions. Well...peace. 


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Chewie-2006: Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 3. Sorry about the delay, I've been rather busy. Thanks for all the reviews. Just one thing though, do not give me a review that does nothing but tell me to update, and then make threats. Like I said, I've been busy, and I'll update when I have time, sometimes it will take longer than other times. Understand? Now here you go.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_It's finally Friday!_ Clouds mind was screaming. It had been a week since school had started, and the morning of the last day of school for the week was here.

Cloud was at his locker gathering his things for first hour when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi Cloud," Tifa said "I've finally managed to get a chance to talk to you again.

"Hey." Cloud said turning around to face her. Cloud had purposely been avoiding her for the past week. He had been practicing talking to her by talking to himself in the mirror. It's weird I know, but Cloud, is a weird kind of kid.

"Sup." Tifa asked him almost flirtingly.

"Not much." Cloud told her. "I was just gathering my things for physical science. Yourself?"

"Actually," she started. Cloud noticed she actually sounded nervous this time around. "There's this party tonight, there's supposed to be a lot of people there, and it's supposed to be a lot fun." Cloud took note that her nervousness was growing. "I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"

_She just asked you to a party! Don't screw this up! _His brain was yelling at him. _All you have to do is say yes._

All his practice must not have helped him too much because his reply came out something like this: "Um…yea, of course…sure."

Tifa seemed confused. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes it is." Cloud managed to get out without sounding completely stupid."

"Great," she said. "Come across my house at about six?"

"Sure." Cloud responded.

"Alright then." Tifa finished and started to walk back to her locker.

Cloud didn't know what to think, there was a million things running through his brain at the moment. He was relieved that he managed not to stare at her chest. That's when he realized he didn't know where she lived.

_Oh shit puppies._

Cloud took off hurriedly in the direction Tifa had went.

oooooooooo

Vincent couldn't believe his ears.

"You actually got a date with someone?" he asked Cloud skeptically.

They were sitting in the physical science room waiting for class to start.

"That's right," Cloud said "With her, Tifa Lockhart."

Vincent saw that he was pointing at the black haired girl sitting by the rather smart girl in the front of the room. He had to admit he was impressed.

"Good going," Vincent told him. "you've got yourself a good one."

"Yep," he said, sounding rather proud of himself. "Say, are you going to go to the party?"

Vincent thought about it for a second. He didn't really think he'd have any fun there; it would just be a bunch of people getting drunk and acting stupid.

"I don't think so," he finally told Cloud. "It's just not by cup of tea."

"Oh come on," Cloud said. "You could ask your lunch room lover to go."

That's what Cloud had named the girl who Vincent stared at everyday during lunch.

"She didn't really look like the party type." Vincent told him.

"You'll never know unless you talk to her," Cloud told him. "You just got to be a smooth talker like me.

"Smooth talker? Didn't you fall over a chair the first time Tifa talked to you?"

"Whatever dude," Cloud said sounding irritated. "Just talk to her when you're ready then."

That's when the bell rang and Mr. Hojo entered the room.

Vincent wandered what would happen if he talked to the girl, would she just ignore him, or would she actually talk to him. He'd just have to try it one of these days and see what happened.

oooooooooooo

"Wow, look at all the people who are here." Tifa said excitedly. Her and Cloud were just in the front yard of Sephiroths house. There was a big fire going in the middle of yard that people were sitting around. "Lets go inside." he told Cloud.

"Alright." Cloud replied.

Tifa was still trying to figure Cloud out. He still seemed rather nervous. She just figured all she had to do was get him drinking and maybe he would unwind some.

The inside of the house was rally nice. The house was really big because Sephiroth had rich parents, and so he lived on the rich side of town. Where all the big housed were, but Sephiroths still had to be the biggest.

There was a large amount of people inside too. Tifa saw freshman she recognized and several upper classmen. She looked around to see if any of her friends were around. She saw Elena standing by Tseng. They were standing with a large group of seniors and other upper classmen, including Sephiroth.

She noticed the large quantity of girls and the group who ere making googly eyes at Sephiroth. She didn't see why, she didn't think he was all that hot, it must just be all the money he has, and all the sports stuff he's helped win.

Yuffie came walking up to Tifa and Cloud.

"Hi Tifa." she said.

"Hey Yuffie," she replied. "This is Cloud." She introduced him.

They said hi to each other.

"Are you here with Reno?" Tifa asked Yuffie.

"No, I never got the chance to talk to him again, so I'm hoping to find him here."

"Oh, that's cool." Tifa told her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue my search for him." Yuffie excused herself.

Tifa spotted the beer.

"Wanna beer?" she asked Cloud.

"Sure." Cloud said. He sounded a bit hesitant.

_I will have you loosened up by the end of the night if it's the last thing I do. _A little smirk developed across her face.

ooooooooooooooooo

.Barret was sitting with Cid, Dyne, and some other people at the fire ring out in the front yard.

Barret was feeling pretty good. He hadn't had a chance to get out and unwind in a while, and a few beers were all he needed. School was crazy; he had been waiting for that first week to be over just so this night would come.

"Hey guys check this out!" Cid yelled, breaking Barrets train of thought. He looked to see what Cid was doing.

Cid took a giant swig of Jack Daniels and then proceeded to spit it into the fire. For and instant the size of the flame increased greatly.

"Did you see that shit?" Cid laughed happily. Everyone gave amused applause.

Cid hadn't exactly drunk any beer yet. He had been brave and went straight for the Jack Daniels. Barret knew he would be paying for it later.

"He sure is a crazy one isn't he?' Dyne asked Barret.

"Yea, he sure is." Barret replied.

"So you guys been very good friends long."

"Since the seventh grade." Barret told him.

"Has he always been this…crazy?"

"No, he started acting more, I guess the term would be adventurous, when his dad lost his job and became a major alcoholic. Since his dad would never be around to discipline him, Cid started to get into plenty of trouble. His mom yells at him but Cid doesn't listen."

"Sounds pretty messed up." Dyne said.

"Yea it is."

Barret had felt sorry for Cid. Nobody needed a screwed up family like that. Barret wished there was something he could do.

"Hey buddy," Cid came up to Barret. "Whadd'ya say you coma an get an get another drink wit me."

Barret was rather hesitant. "Maybe you should take a break."

"Ah, I dun, need no break." Cid said. "C'mon, lets go get another one."

"Fine." Barret finally gave in.

They headed into the house for another round.

Chewie's Note: Just incase you couldn't figure it out, I didn't have a bunch of spelling errors, that's just to show how much Cid has drank.

ooooooooooooooo

_C'mon, he's got be here._

Yuffie had wandered outside looking for Reno. She still couldn't find him.

She was starting to become bored, there was no one to talk to, the only two people she'd really made friends with was here with a boy, and she didn't want to go stand around them. It would feel awkward.

Then she saw him. He was standing by the fire ring with a bald kid. She figured it was Rude from what Elena had told her about the rest of the hall monitors.

She walked up to him, hoping she looked her best.

"Hey Reno," she said, sounding as cheerful as possible. "What's going on?"

"Hey Yuffie," he replied. "Rude and I were just standing here looking like we belong."

Yuffie was rather amused by this, since that's kind of what she was doing.

'That's cool," Yuffie said. "I was just wandering around, and I spotted you, then I thought, hey look, it's that kid I brutally attacked earlier this week, I think I'll talk to him."

Reno actually laughed. He blushed to.

_Oh my god, he's blushing, he really does like me!_

"You want to come and get something to drink with me." She asked him.

Reno turned and looked at Rude.

"Go ahead." Rude told him. "I think I'm going to take off anyway."

Yuffie and Reno headed toward the house. Yuffie could believe it, things were actually going how she wanted them to.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chewie-2006: Guess what, I'm evil and I'm going to split this chapter into two parts. I'll try not to take to long getting the next part done. Please review, and please give me any suggestions you may have. They will be greatly appreciated. Also if there's a certain character from the game you want to see, tell me and I'll try to get them in somehow. Just don't ask for Lucrecia, I've already got plans for her in the future. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 3 pt 2

Chewie-2006: Yes I'm finally here with the second half of the chapter. Sorry about the delay, but work does come first unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews. David: Don't worry; Aeris will get her time to shine. Now I give the rest of the chapter.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Oh dear god. _Cloud was thinking as he heard someone sing some really bad karaoke to The Interstate Love Song by Stone Temple Pilots.

The party had been going on for awhile now, and about fifteen minutes ago someone had brought out the karaoke machine and the madness had begun. Cloud was enjoying himself, he had gotten a beer when Tifa had offered him one, but he didn't really like it, so he hadn't drank another one. Tifa had only had one too, only she kept asking him if he wanted another one, he just kept turning it down.

Right now he and Tifa were talking to a couple of fellow freshman they had met. At first Cloud didn't want to talk to them, but he got used to them and was carrying on some decent conversation with them.

"My god that's horrible." One of them said, referring to the karaoke singer who was still attempting to sing the STP song.

"No kidding." Cloud replied. "He's practically ruined one of my favorite songs."

This got a small laugh from everyone around him.

"Oh crap." Tifa said suddenly.

"What wrong?" he turned and asked her.

"I have to be home in a little bit." She said sounding a bit angry. "We'd better get going."

"Ok." Cloud said.

They said they're good byes to everyone. Cloud turned around and started to walk only to turn around and walk right into someone. He fell on his ass and then realized he had run into the same kid who had ran into him on the first day of school. Barret, that's what he had heard his name was.

"What the hell?' Barret said, sounding a bit drunk. He turned around and looked down at Cloud.

"You little shit!" he said "What's your problem with running into people."

"You were in my way." Cloud replied defiantly.

Barret then proceeded to grab him by the shirt and lift him off the ground.

_Oh shit bad move. _Cloud thought to himself. He noticed the only people paying attention were those right around him. Everyone else was just going on about they're business.

"Yea get em Barry ol buddy!" A kid that Cloud had seen around Barret was screaming at the top of his lungs. He sounded a lot drunker than Barret.

"I'm gonna rip you apart." Barret said lifting his fist back ready to punch.

Cloud readied himself for the hit, but as soon as Barret swung, a hand caught his fist.

Both Cloud and Barret turned to see Sephiroth with Barret's fist in his grasp. Cloud felt overly relieved.

"What this?" Sephiroth asked Barret "Are you trying to make a mess out of my party."

"The little bastard ran right into me." Barret said angrily. "Why shouldn't I be able to pummel him?"

Sephiroth let go of Barret's hand.

"Because," Sephiroth started. "If I saw you fighting than I would have to challenge you to a fight, and if you know anything about my reputation. I don't really think you want that."

Cloud was really glad Sephiroth had stepped in. He knew he would have been beaten on pretty badly. He just wished Barret would put him down now.

"So, what now?" Sephiroth asked. "Do you wish to continue?"

"I guess not." Barret said.

"Good," said Sephiroth "How about putting him down now."

Barret put Cloud down. He'd never felt so free I his life,

"Thanks." he said to Sephiroth.

"No problem." Sephiroth replied.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm and they hurried out of the party.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sephiroth went back to his spot hanging around his fellow seniors. Earlier he had been standing there when he saw her. The most beautiful freshman he had ever seen. She had long black hair and a rather large chest for a freshman.

He knew he had to have her, but there was one problem. She was hanging real close around another freshman. A boy with spiky blonde hair.

When he first saw the little beating that was about to occur, he was going to let it happen. He then realized if he showed he could be rather caring. It might be able to get her. So, he put on an act, and stopped the fight from happening.

He hoped his plan would work. She would be his.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cid was disappointed; he wanted to see Barret beat the crap out of that other kid.

Cid was feeling pretty good, he had lost track of how much he had drank a long time ago. Everyone seemed so friendly and seemed to like him.

_No wonder the old man does this all the time. It lets you forget everything._

"Who's next?" the kid running the karaoke asked.

"Oh, me, me!" Cid said excitedly, he hopped up beside the karaoke machine. Ready to sing.

"What do you want to sing?" The machine runner asked him

"Surprise me." Cid told him.

The kid put in a CD and started it up. The sound of Touch Me by The Doors filled the room. Cid looked at the screen with the words, only to see that he'd drank so much that the words were all fuzzy. He decided he would just have to try and improvise what words he couldn't make out.

"C'mon, C'mon and touch me bake," he began; he didn't think that sounded right, but that what the fuzzy words read. 'Can't you see that I am very afraid?"

"What the hell?" somebody yelled "That isn't how the song goes."

Cid heard this but he didn't care, he was saying what the fuzzy words said. He was about to continue when he got the sudden urge to hurl. He threw down the microphone and ran out of the house looking for a place to puke.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuffie was so excited, she was glad Reno was with her. They had decided to leave the party and go for a walk.

They had found that they had a lot in common, they liked the same kind of movies and music.

"So you're originally from Wutai?" Reno asked her.

Yuffie was even more excited; he actually wanted to know about her life.

"Yea," Yuffie told him. "I lived there with my dad. My parents were divorced when I was young. My dad is a big wig with the martial arts council there, and he's never around, so I decided to come here to live with my mom."

"Oh, I take you were trained by the martial arts council too?" Reno asked her.

"Yep, I've been trained in 5 different forms of martial arts."

"That's cool." Reno told her.

_Wow he actually thinks what I do is cool _

"Have you always lived in Midgar?" Yuffie asked him.

"Yea," he told her. "My parents work for Shinra Inc. So, I've always lived on the rich end of town."

"Doesn't it get kind of old living around all these rich people?" Yuffie asked him.

"Yea, real old." he said. "Most of them think they're something special and are above everyone else. When they're really just arrogant and are really below everyone else."

"I guess I've never thought of it that way." Yuffie told him _Wow he's really deep._

Eventually they got to Yuffie's front door step.

"I had a really good time walking and talking with you." Reno told her.

_YAY!_

"Me too." Yuffie said.

Reno put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Although she couldn't see herself she knew that she was blushing.

"Good night." he said.

"Good night" Yuffie told him.

Then he had walked down the street and was gone. Yuffie was so happy as she walked inside. She knew what her dreams would be full of tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tifa plan had kind of worked. She had only gotten Cloud to drink one beer, but after they talked to people he loosened up.

They were on their way to Tifa's house now. It was almost her curfew.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Cloud asked her.

"Of course." she told him. She grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder while still continuing to walk. "I'm betting it's always fun with you. How about you? Did you have fun?'

"Of course I did." He told her. "I don't think I could have had more fun with anyone else."

This made Tifa happy. She knew she had him now. She knew this would be her new boyfriend.

When they got to her front door Tifa was wishing they were still a couple blacks away.

"Good night." Cloud said.

He started to go in to kiss her on the cheek, but Tifa took advantage of this and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night," she told him and went inside.

_Perfect. I've really got him now._

_ooooooooooo_

Chewie-2006: Well there's the rest of the chapter. Please keep those reviews and suggestions coming. I also strongly advise you to check into all bands and song I mention throughout this story, because they are all awesome. Well, peace.


	6. Chapter 4

. 

Disclaimer: I realize I haven't done this in previous chapters, but I had better do it. Final Fantasy is owned by some Japanese dudes, and not me. In conclusion, the Japanese are the rich ones, not me.

Chewie-2006: I'm back. Sorry about the delay, but I fell down this hole into this dimension where I had to fight off demons, leprechauns, and wiggers. Then to get home…ah hell, I'll just level with you. I've been pretty busy, with work and whatnot, so I've been working on this chapter in small bursts. Don't worry though, the boss said I won't have to work quite so much anymore so I'll be updating more often.. Here's the new chapter, please enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Yuffie it's time to get up!"

Yuffie could hear her mother yelling from downstairs. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that it was Monday morning.

She slowly crawled out of bed and went over to her stereo and turned it on. Beat Your Heart Out by The Distillers blasted from the speakers. She needed something fast and loud to keep her awake.

Then she remembered Reno and she was completely awake. She couldn't wait to see him again.

He had called her yesterday. They talked for about 3 hours until Yuffies' mom was yelling at her to get off the phone. Even then it still took her about 20 minutes to get actually say goodbye and hang up.

She quickly showered and got dressed. When she got downstairs her mother had already put out a bowl of Fruit Loops for her.

_It never fails, she always has something ready_

This was true, every morning before she left for work Yuffie's mom would have some form of breakfast on the table, whether it be eggs, cereal, or toast.__

As she sat and ate her cereal Yuffie kept seeing images of Reno in her head. She had never been crazy about a boy like this before.

In fact, back home most the boys were all inconsiderate idiots who were only after girls for sex. Reno seemed different though, she was sure he was different.

As she finished her cereal the door bell rang. She went to answer.

Reno was outside waiting for her.

"Reno!" she said excitedly.

"I thought I'd come and walk you to school"

"What a gentleman you are." she said as she wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug.

This time not only did Reno hug her. He gave her a kiss on the lips. Yuffie felt her body go numb. To her the kiss on the cheek last Friday was nothing compared to this.

"Well, shouldn't we be on our way?" he asked her.

"Yea I guess so,"

He took her hand in his and together they started walking to school.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm coming, just a freaking second!" Vincent was screaming. Cloud was outside continuously ringing the door bell.

"Bye mom!" he yelled as opened the door.

"Bye Vincent!" she yelled back.

"Hey," Cloud said as Vincent stepped out side. "What took you so long?"

Vincent just gave him a look. He knew Cloud was making a joke about him ringing the doorbell.

"Oh cheer up Vinny." Cloud said slapping him on the back.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

"Guess who's got a hot girlfriend?"

_Great, he's gotten a big head now._

"I'm guessing you." Vincent replied.

"Correct you are." Cloud said. "Now all we got to do is find you a hot girl to go out with."

"Yeah right." Vincent said with very little enthusiasm. The last thing he needed was Cloud running around trying to get him a girlfriend.

"Oh c'mon, you should go and talk to your lunchroom lover today."

"I don't think so."

"Fine then, but just remember, while I got my hot girlfriend your going to be left sitting there all by your lonesome.

Vincent was starting to get irritated. Cloud had never been this big headed before.

"Just don't be stupid and screw it up." Vincent told him.

"Oh I won't," Cloud said. "I'm not stupid enough to lose someone like her."

_I wouldn't put it past you to be that stupid._

"Whatever, just be careful." Vincent told him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How long to you think it will take him today?" Cid asked Barret.

The bell for first hour had rung, and as usual Mr. Palmer was nowhere to be seen. It was getting later and later everyday. The last time they had class he was almost twenty minutes late.

"I'd put my money on twenty-five minutes today." Barret said.

"If we're lucky he won't come at all, he did that a couple time last year." Dyne said.

Everyone hoped that would be the case. Fifteen minutes passed and he still hadn't come to class. At this point almost everyone was out of their seat and messing around.

Cid had snatched some crazy glue out of a cabinet and was gluing everything on Palmer's desk to the desk.

"Ha, the fat turd is so stupid that he won't have any idea what the hell is wrong." Cid was saying to no in particular.

"Just don't glue yourself to the desk." Cid heard a female voice from behind him.

Cid turned to see one of the three girls who were in the class. Cid didn't know her name, or even what grade, he thought she was sophomore. He wasn't even sure what her name is. He did notice she was really pretty though, she was pretty short and had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She had a smile on her face too.

"So are you feeling better today?"

"Um, I guess." Cid said kind of confused. _Did I meet her at the party when I was drunk? _"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are you."

"Oh, you probably don't remember me." the girl said. "I'm Shera; I was the one who held your head Saturday night when you were puking. You ran out of the house and fell over; you could hardly get into a position to puke so I helped you out a little."

"Oh, that was you?" _All this time I thought it was Barret. _"I guess I should say thank you."

"No need, I just didn't want you to choke on your own vomit or anything."

"Well, I'm going to say it anyway. Thank You."

"You're welcome then."

At about that time Mr. Palmer finally entered and everyone quickly scrambled to get to their seats.

"Well, talk to you later." Shera said before she ran back to her table with the other girls.

"I think she likes you." Dyne told Cid as soon as he sat down.

'Nah, she's probably just real friendly."

"Alright, but I bet it's the other way."

The thought had actually never crossed Cid's mind. He supposed it was a possibility.

"Hey-hey class," Palmer said as if he hadn't even noticed everyone had quickly scrambled back to their seats. "Today you guys are going to start working on whatever you chose as your first project."

Palmer went to grab a coffee mug off his desk. When he tried to lift it off the desk he couldn't budge it. Then when he tried to let go he couldn't even do that.

'Hey-hey, what's going on here?'" Palmer said, he actually almost sounded as if he were scared.

Everyone just started laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew the fat turd wouldn't know what hit him." Cid told the people around him. He was obviously very proud of his accomplishment.

He also had a feeling they wouldn't be getting to their projects today.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aeris was slowly stumbling to the physical science room. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Tifa called her up late at night. She was so excited, she had to tell someone about her and Cloud and she just couldn't wait until Monday.

Aeris had been so tired she could have really cared less, but she at least pretended to care.

When she got into the physical science room she started to head to her seat beside Tifa, but noticed it was already occupied by Cloud. She looked around for another seat and saw the only open one was where Cloud usually sat. It was in the back between Red and the kid she usually saw hanging with Cloud. She believed his name was Vincent.

She went back there and sat down.

"Hello." she said to Red and Vincent.

"Hello." Red said.

"Hello." Vincent said.

"Your friend stole my spot, so I'm occupying his." Aeris told the two of them.

"That's fine by me." Vincent said. "This way I get away from him for a while and I don't have to listen to him gloat."

"Oh, so he's one of those people?' Aeris asked.

"Yep, always has been."

"I see, I hope Tifa doesn't get sick of him to fast because of that."

"I warned him not to do anything stupid, but he didn't listen."

"You think he might."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Aeris pondered on this for a moment, is it possible that she's blinded by his looks so she doesn't realize his stupidity. Yea, that was probably right..

She decided not to dwell on it to much, it was Tifa's situation to handle, not hers. Besides if she went how told her that he was an idiot she wouldn't listen anyway.

The ball rang and Mr. Hojo entered the room.

"Good morning class," he said sounding scarily cheerful as usual. "For what we're doing today I'm going to need you all to break into groups of two. Due to the number of people in here, there will be one group of three.

Aeris didn't know who she would go with. Tifa was obviously going to go with Cloud.

"Would you like to be with us? We can be the group of three." Vincent asked her.

"Sure." Aeris said. She was glad they wanted to go with her. She felt like she was actually making some more friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is this supposed to be lasagna?" Tifa asked poking at the strange substance that was sitting on her tray.

"I don't know but it looks like puke and snot to me." Cloud told her.

Tifa laughed at this, no matter what it was, Cloud seemed to have a sense of humor about everything.

Cloud had come and joined her table for lunch. She was kind of disappointed though; Aeris had left to sit with Cloud's friend Vincent and the dog thingy.

"Why don't you have your boyfriends come sit with us too?" Tifa asked Elena and Yuffie.

"Tseng thinks the male hall monitors should all sit with each other." Elena said. "Don't ask why, because I honestly don't know."

"I got it!" Cloud said happily all of a sudden. "The lasagna is really bile and diarrhea."

'That's disgusting!" all three girls said in unison. They couldn't help but laugh at it though. It was actually kind of funny.

Tifa was really liking this boy more and more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think it's rotten pudding." Red said to Vincent and Aeris. He was sniffing the strange substance that was supposed to be lasagna sitting on his lunch tray.

"Nah, I think it's something out of the dumpster behind the school." Aeris said.

"That could be it to." Red said. He was happy he had managed to make another friend while here. He didn't figure he would make any friends before. Now he had already managed to make a couple of them.

He still got the weird looks though, and a lot of people would still stop and look and point at him. He was getting used to it though, he had figured out most humans were afraid of what they didn't understand.

These guys seemed to be different though, they didn't seem to care that he looked like a dog, they just treated him like a regular person.

"Did you actually eat that?" Red heard Aeris ask.

Red looked up and saw that Aeris was looking at Vincent's tray, which was empty. He had actually eaten the food.

"I couldn't help it." Vincent said. "It tasted nasty, but I was hungry."

Red and Aeris just laughed at this. Vincent then excused himself and went to dump his tray.

"He's a quiet one." Aeris said.

"Yea, but so am I." Red said.

"I think we all are." Aeris said.

Red did have to agree with this. They weren't really ever noticed, with the exception of Red, but he didn't really try to draw attention to himself.

Although it was nasty, he started to eat the stuff on his plate because he was hungry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Vincent decided he was going to talk to her. He was actually going to talk to the girl he'd been staring at since the first day of school.

He didn't know what he would say though. He really had no clue. He didn't want to come off as some kind of weirdo. He had to think of something though, he was getting real close. He could see her with her nose stuck in a book.

When he was almost there the bell rang and people flooded around him, cutting him off from every direction.

_Great, you were so close. Oh well. There's always tomorrow._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Chewie-2006: Well did you kids enjoy that? If it wasn't that great don't worry, I promise it will get better. Just review, and would someone please flame me, I feel like getting flamed today, I promise I won't hold it against you.

Next chapter: Cid finds out much fun a big Rubbermaid tub can actually be.


End file.
